Roberta
Roberta (涼 Ryo) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Roberta is a girl who practises ice hockey, just like she's really good at most of the things she tries. Roberta becomes very upset when she isn't able to live up to her own expectations. She is a rival to Cheryl. As the player befriends Roberta, she will eventually open up and shares stories together. The player will unlock Roberta after her Cottage has been built, which requires 25 White Pearl, 40 Softwood Lumber, and 5 Wool. The player can buy the blueprint from HD Entertainment. Roberta will stay in town until 31 May. She will leave every 1 June to some other place with cooler weather, but returns in Autumn. If by chance the player builds Roberta's Cottage on 1 August, Roberta will not appear until 1 September. Before marriage, Roberta lives alone at her Cottage that located in Baumgarten Shopping District, between the path to Greenfield Park and Rainbow Eatery. At noon, she goes to Mall of Bayern for hanging out. Roberta's married life is different. If the player chooses to marry her, she will move into your house and stay in Privaria year-round. If the weather Rainy, Roberta will not go outside at all. 1st Symbol Event *Roberta's Cottage *6:00 to 8:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Roberta has 10,000 SP or more Roberta wants to know why the player is inside her house. Choice 1: My mistake! Result: -1000 SP Roberta asks the player to leave. Choice 2: Just wanted to say hi. Result: +1500 SP Roberta chuckles; she was not expecting that response from the player. She invites the protagonist come into her house and asks about their idol skill. Idol training sounds like it would be a very busy job. Roberta thinks the player is an optimist for finding interest in such busy work, but it seems like a good thing. Maybe she should think more positively too. Roberta has some studying to do, and suggests the player to get back to work. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Blue Angel Mansion *10:00 to 12:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Roberta has 20,000 SP or more *Torsten has 10,000 SP or more *Cecilia has 10,000 SP or more *Melanie has 10,000 SP or more *You have seen Roberta's 1-Symbol Event As the player walks into the Mansion, they see Thorsten, Cecilia, Melanie, and Roberta. The trio are asking Roberta some personal questions that she doesn't know how to response to and asks the player to help him. Choice 1: Sure! I can help! Result: +2000 SP The family realise that they're being too nosey about being in Roberta's business and stop asking questions. Roberta is relieved. Choice 2: You can handle it yourself Result: -2000 SP Roberta was hoping the player could help her out, but she guesses that they are just too busy. She has to do this herself. ---- Sub Event: Ring Confession The player must give Roberta a Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Roberta must have 25,000 SP (two and a half) Snowflake indicator or higher. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten *9:30 to 11:00 *Wednesday or Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Roberta has 30,000 SP or more *Both Christian and Maya have 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) or more *You already seen Roberta's 2nd Love Event and the Ring Confession Roberta watches as Christian and Maya run off together to play. Roberta looks a little sad afterward, and she explains that the children remind Roberta and her twin brother. When younger, Roberta's father always made her study so she never got the chance to play with her brother. She believes her lack of quality time with them may of resulted in Roberta being mad at. Roberta figures her brother probably does not like her very much at all! Choice 1: You're probably right. Roberta still feels depressed and wants to be left alone. Result: -3000 SP Choice 2: Don't say that... The player's encouragement has cheered her up a little bit. Perhaps she should write her brother a letter. Result: +3000 SP ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: The 3rd Symbol Event must be seen. Roberta has 40.000 SP or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Roberta will stop by the player's house and asks if they are free to hang out with her. If the player accepts, Roberta will ask you to meet her at Primavera Lake District by 16:00. Rejecting her request or don't show up for the date will lose Symbol Points with Roberta. When the player arrives, Roberta will ask if you're interested in playing ice hockey (Yes, of course.) It will make her happy and the date will continue. Roberta is happy to hear that you share her passion for ice hockey, and the date will go well into through evening. When the date is over you will automatically appeared at home. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Roberta will have platinum blond hair and blue eyes. For Nordic candidates, the boy will wear cyan while the girl will wear lavender clothing. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes